1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for stabilizing a silver halide photographic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silver halide photographic materials are usually processed as follows: first, latent images formed by exposure are developed, and then the photographic materials are subjected to fixation processing to convert the undeveloped light-sensitive silver halide to a water-soluble silver salt. The water-soluble silver salt is then washed away with water.
In shortening the processing involved in this fixing and water-washing processing, the so-called stabilizing processing is known wherein the undeveloped silver halide is converted into a silver complex compound which is not light sensitive.
This stabilizing processing is conducted by immersing a photographic material in an aqueous solution containing a complex salt-forming agent. However, stabilizing processing utilizing such an aqueous solution is sometimes unsuitable, particularly for a silver halide photographic materials which are to be subjected to dry development processing.